


Truth or dare, it doesn't matter

by Wandering_dreamscapes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_dreamscapes/pseuds/Wandering_dreamscapes
Summary: Truth or dare, with all of the skeletons? Might have been a mistake.To be honest you made mistakes all the time. It's kinda your trademark at this point.





	Truth or dare, it doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is my first post that's not co-author. Hope ya like this!

You sat around the table, drinks distributed, and spirits high. It was time to begin… TRUTH OR DARE! 

"Aight' who's goin' first?" Red said, feet proofed on the table.

"Dude, get your feet of th' table. And I suggest, ladies first? Wuddya' say guys?" Stretch said, looking at you.

A wave of agreement went around the table as they all looked at you. You let out a nervous chuckle and took a sip of your wine.

"O-ok. Soooooo…" your eyes scanned the table, looking at all the excited skellies. "Black, truth or dare?" You asked.

"DARE. I THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY SHALL BE DARED." he said, his voice loud, and proud.

"Alright, I… I dare you to put on one of my sun dresses." You said, your eyes glowing mischievously.

"WHAT? BUT THAT'S STUPID! THAT'S DOT A DARE, IT'S JUST DEGRADATION!" he said, voice shrill.

"Them's the rules, otherwise everybody else gives ya a dare, that ya can't refuse." You said, voice full of joy.

"F-FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THE DISGRACE OF ANY OF THE OTHERS DARES." he said, his face flushed a deep mulberry. 

"First pass alone the truth or dare, so they can continue while we get you in a dress." You said, putting an air of authority in your voice. 

"PAPYRUS. TRUTH OR DARE?" He asked, smirking at papyrus.

"I Choose Truth!" Papy said, looking at BlackBerry. 

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAVEN'T KISSED (Y/N) YET?" BlackBerry asked, with an air of superiority. 

"Yes It Is True, So What?" He asked good-naturedly. 

"Aight' let's find you a dress." You said, leading him up the steps to your room.

25 minutes later, and 3 dresses, you settled on a white sun dress with grape vine designs.

After walking back down you notice that sans is sitting on a bucket, red has a wine glass on his head, and edge is wearing stretches hoodie. 

"(Y/n)! Truth or dare!" Blueberry says.

"Dare" you said, feeling bold.

"I dare you to drink from the cup on reds head without using your hands!" He said, grin wide.

"Alright blue." You said. You walked over to red and grabbed his hand. You made his hand hold the glass as you took a sip, and then put it back on his head. 

" sans, truth or dare." You said.

"Dare" he shot back.

"Alright. I dare you to drink some of reds beverage." You said, smile growing.

He looked at the cup, and then his own. He took a deep breath and took a gulp hrom reds cup, and then chugged his own glass. 

"Blergh! Red, truth or dare?" He said shaking his head. 

"Dare. I ain't no pussy." He said, eyeing you. 

"Alright, I dare you to drink from mutts glass." Sans said. 

Red took a swig from mutts glass then turned to you. 

"Sweetheart, truth or dare?" He said. 

"Dare" you said, eyeing him nervously.

" I dare you ta gimme a kiss." He said. 

You got up and walked into the kitchen. You went to the cupboards and grabbed some chocolate. You walked back into the dining room.

"Alright". You said. 

You walked over to him and leaned down. You hovered your face in front of his, and dropped a Hershey kiss right on his head. You backed away holding back laughter as he looks at the chocolate like it insulted his mother. 

"Alright. This is the last one before I go to bed, mutt, truth or dare." 

"Dare, darlin'" ha said, confidently. 

"Carry me to bed." You said, making grabby hands.

"Alright darlin'." He said, scooping you up bridal style. He carried you up the stairs and too your room. He then plopped you in your bed, and tucked you in. You grabbed his shirt and tugged him towards you, his eyelights shrinking in surprise. 

You placed a kiss on his fangs,bone wich he returned tenfold. After a minute he broke the kiss, making you whine.

"Damn darlin' wasn't expectin' that. But we should stop. You're drunk." He said bopping you on the nose. 

"O-ok maybe I am drunk. I should probably sleep it off. Sorry." You said, looking at him.

"G'night darlin'. See ya in the mornin'." He said turning around. He shut the door after him gently, allowing you to slip into the warm embrace of sleep.


End file.
